Duelist Kingdom
by anime4life24
Summary: Yugi Muto was a normal girl who just happened to have the Millennium Puzzle and loved to Play Duel Monsters. But then the creator of Duel Monsters stole her grandfather's soul and forced her to compete in his tournament. So Yugi and her friends went to Duelist Kingdom and despite everything against her Yugi finds the strength to fight. Book 1 of 9
1. Seto Kaiba's Defeat

**Summary:** Yugi Muto was a normal girl who just happened to have the Millennium Puzzle and loved to Play Duel Monsters. But then the creator of Duel Monsters stole her grandfather's soul and forced her to compete in his tournament. So Yugi and her friends went to Duelist Kingdom and despite everything against her Yugi finds the strength to fight.

 **A/N** Alright so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Story on this account and I hope that you enjoy it. In this story Yugi and the Pharaoh are both girls. Hope you enjoy it and I already have the second chapter written and when I finish the third chapter the second one will be up.

Duelist Kingdom

Chapter 1

Since completing the Millennium Puzzle a year ago Yugi had met her best friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Yugi was trying to teach Joey how to play her favorite game Duel Monsters.

Classes had ended a while ago but Yugi and Joey were finishing their duel before they hung outside of class. "Joey! Joey! It's your move." As Joey thought over his next move Tristan came over and grabbed Joey saying, "Isn't he cute when he's thinking?"

Joey then said, "Hey Tristan. Yugi here's teaching me to play Duel Monsters." Tristan then asked, "Drooling Monsters?" Joey pushed Tristan away and said, "Duel Monsters you nimrod!" Tristan then walked over to Tea and said, "Sheesh." Tea replied, "They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of it but Yugi's like an expert."

Joey finally made his decision and put his card in attack mode and said, "Alright Yugi it's time to duel." Tea then explained, "Each monster has an attack number and a defense number. The first person to wipe out their opponents lifepoints wins the duel."

Joey said, "Pretty good move. Huh Yug?" Yugi nodded and said, "It's a really good move Joey," Yugi then played the strongest monster in her hand in attack mode, "But not good enough." Joey then dropped his cards and said, "Thanks a lot. A card that powerful total wipes me out." Tristan then said, "Wow you stink at this game Joey." Yugi laughed, "You're doing great Joey. You have to remember that I've played Duel Monsters for years and you just started to learn how to play. And my grandpa owns a gameshop so I get all my best cards from him."

Joey then stood up and put his hands on the desk and said, "Your own Gameshop!? What are we waiting for? Let's go." Yugi laughed, "Maybe I can get Gramps to show you a super rare card he's got."

As the four friends left the school they had no idea that Seto Kaiba the head of Kaibacorp and the champion duelist had listened to their entire conversation.

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

As the group of four walked into the Gameshop Yugi's Grandfather Solomon Muto was cleaning and Yugi said, "Grandpa I'm home." Yugi's grandfather then said, "And I see you brought company."

Walking farther into the Gameshop Yugi said, "Gramps I was wondering if you could show my friends the super rare card you've got?" Solomon replied, "Rare card? My special card? Hmm." Yugi put her hands together and said, "Please Grandpa. Please?"

Joey then added, "Pretty please." Solomon laughed, "Ha-ha how could I refuse?" Solomon grabbed the case he kept the card in and said, "You kids are in for a real treat. Ready? Here it is. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. So rare so powerful I never let it leave my hands."

As the others were impressed by it Tristan took it out of Yugi's grandfather's hand and said, "Doesn't look that powerful to me." Solomon took it back and practically hugged it and said, "This card is priceless. There are only four of them in all the world."

Joey then said, "Speaking of priceless I'm ready to trade." Yugi's grandfather brought the card closer to him and said, "Not for this card." Joey stated, "No just give me some other cards to help get me started."

Mr. Muto put his card back in the case he kept it in just as the bells rang announcing a customer Solomon said, "Hello. Can I help you?" Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were shocked when they heard Seto Kaiba say, "If you couldn't it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

Joey then said, "Kaiba." Tristan asked, "Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run what's he doing here?" Kaiba replied, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to see the card." Kaiba then started to walk towards the front of the store when Joey said, "You play Duel Monsters to? That's so cool maybe we could all duel together sometime."

Kaiba laughed, "Me challenge you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire." "Huh?" Kaiba stated, I'm the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship."

Joey said, "Maybe you want to finish this with fists instead of cards." As he showed Kaiba his fist Yugi got in between Joey and Kaiba and said, "Joey calm down. You don't need to prove anything to Kaiba." Joey then said, "But Yugi Kaiba's asking for it."

Kaiba continued into the Kame Gameshop and said, "Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" He then spotted the blue eyes white dragon card and walked up to it and started at it for a while.

Yugi's grandfather closed the case and put it away and said, "That's enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Kaiba growled and slammed his briefcase on the counter and said, "Listen old man give me your blue eyes and I'll trade you all these."

Kaiba spun the case around and opened it to show Mr. Muto the contents of the case which was rare Duel Monsters cards. Solomon replied, "Ah nice but no thanks." The four friends were shocked and Kaiba said, "If you won't trade it maybe you'll sell it. Name your price I can pay any amount you ask."

Yugi's grandfather replied, "I'm sure you could but this card means so much to me. Not because it's so valuable or rare but because this card has bonded with my old heart because it was given to me by a dear friend so parting with it is out of the question."

Kaiba looked shocked as Yugi said, "Even if it was the most popular card you won't trade it. Right Grandpa?" Solomon replied, "Exactly Yugi." Enraged by not getting the blue eyes card Seto Kaiba walked out of the Kame Gameshop planning a way to get the Blue Eyes White Dragon card from Solomon Muto.

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

The next day Yugi and her friends were walking to the Gameshop when Joey said, "I hope he has some cool cards today." As the other's agreed with Joey Yugi replied, "We should have some cool cards. We got the new shipment of cards today."

Joey nodded and the four of them walked into the Gameshop only to find that Yugi's grandfather was not there. Joey called out, "Hey Grandpa I'm back for some more cards. Hey hey Gramps." Yugi then said, "Grandpa I'm home from school. I've got your favorite."

When her grandfather didn't come running Tea said, "Maybe he went out?" Joey replied, "Maybe. But why would he leave the door unlocked?" The phone then rang and Yugi walked over to it and answered, "Kame Gameshop. How can I help you?"

To Yugi's surprise it was Kaiba on the other end saying, "Ah Yugi." Yugi said, "Kaiba." "Your grandfather is here visiting and I'm afraid he isn't feeling well. I think it's best if you come get him." Yugi replied, "Kaiba what have you done?!"

But it fell on deaf ears as Kaiba had already hung up Joey said, "Kaiba has your grandpa?" Yugi nodded and Tristan said, "Let's go give that rich boy a piece of our mind then."

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi ran into Kaibacorp and into the elevator to get to the place where Kaiba was. The only thing that was on Yugi's mind was finding her grandfather and getting him out of here."

Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and said, "I'm sure your grandfather's fine Yugi. We'll get him out of here and away from creepy Kaiba." Yugi nodded and Tristan said, "I'll punch Kaiba if that helps Yugi." Yugi smiled and said, "Thanks for offering Tristan but don't punch him. He's not worth it besides violence never solves anything."

Tristan nodded and as the elevator opened they saw Yugi's grandfather lying on the ground. Yugi ran over to him and kneeled beside him saying, "Grandpa are you alright?" Solomon Muto replied, "Yugi I failed. I wanted to teach that boy a lesson about the heart of the cards but I lost."

He then sank closer to the ground and as Yugi put her hand on his arm and said, "Grandpa!" Kaiba then walked in and said, "How's the old man feeling?" Joey then said, "Kaiba you sleaze what have you done to him?!"

Kaiba replied, "We had a duel that's all. Each of us up our most valuable card as the prize." Tea then said, "Kaiba you should ashamed of yourself!" As she pointed at him Kaiba replied, "It was fair and look at the sweet prize I won."

Kaiba rummaged in his pocket and pulled out Yugi's grandfathers Blue Eyes White Dragon card and ripped the card in half. Joey, Tristan, and Tea gasped in shock and Yugi said, "Grandpa's most treasured card!"

Solomon Muto said, "My Blue Eyes White Dragon. My treasure!" He then groaned and Yugi said, "Grandpa hold on. How could you do such a thing Kaiba!?" Kaiba responded, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me."

Yugi's grandfather then said, "Yugi here take this," Solomon held out his deck to his grandfather, "I put my soul in these cards and I thought you everything I know Yugi. Teach that boy Kaiba respect. Respect for the heart of the cards."

Yugi said, "But Grandpa you need help I need to get you to a doctor." Joey then said, "Take him down Yugi." Yugi looked at her friends and said, "I don't know." Kaiba then stated, "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can take care of your grandfather while you and I duel."

As Yugi thought it over Joey said, "You can do it Yugi. You're like the best duelist I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi nodded and took her grandfather's deck and said, "Alright grandpa. I'll duel Kaiba and do my best to win."

Solomon replied, "I know you will my girl." Tea pulled out a marker and said, "Everybody put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." The four of them put their hands together and Tea drew a smiley face on their hands.

Tristan, Joey, and Yugi looked at their hands and Joey said, "What gives Tea?" Tea replied, "It's a mark of our friendship so when Yugi's dueling no matter how hard it gets we're all right there with her."

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

As the dueling arena raised up Kaiba said, "I built this virtually stadium myself. We'll each begin with 2000 lifepoints the first person to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play runt?" Yugi replied, "I'm done with playing Kaiba. After what you did to my grandfather I'm not holding back."

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle then started to glow and she called out, "Yugioh!" Unknown to Yugi when she completed the Millennium Puzzle her spirit bonded with the spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh who was taking control to help Yugi win.

Her black, pink, and blonde hair suddenly got more blonde in it and Yugi said, "I hope you're prepared Kaiba because it's time to duel." Kaiba looked startled by Yugi's sudden change in appearance and attitude. Kaiba then said, "I summon the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant."

Yugi startled said, "He brought the monster of the card to life." Kaiba then supplied, "It's a virtual hologram." Yugi then realized that this was how Kaiba beat her grandfather and said, "So this is the only reason you defeated my grandfather. By using something he's never seen against him. I attack with Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress."

Joey then walked in and said, "Monsters real monsters." Yugi then realized, "Fireball attack." Yugi's attack landed and it brought Kaiba's lifepoints down to 1800. Seto's little brother Mokuba then ran in and said, "Big brother are you alright?"

Kaiba didn't answer and Joey cheered Yugi on saying, "Way to go Yugi." Kaiba then said, "We'll played for a beginner but how will you deal with this?" Kaiba played his Saggi the Dark Clown in attack position.

Yugi was puzzled and thought, _Why play that card in attack mode? My Winged Dragon has more attack points then Saggi the Dark Clown_

Kaiba then said, "I'll combine my dark clown with this." Yugi thought, _A magic card._ The magic card that Kaiba combined his dark clown with his Saggi the Dark Clown with was his Negative Energy Generator bringing his Dark Clown up to 1800 attack points which was higher than Yugi's Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress.

Kaiba then proclaimed, "Attack with Dark light." Saggi the Dark Clown attacked and destroyed Yugi's Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and bringing Yugi's lifepoints down to 1600 it was then Yugi's turn.

She thought, _I'll give Kaiba this he knows every aspect of Duel Monsters but my Grandfather put all of his gaming knowledge his whole heart into the contents of this deck so I've got to believe it holds some secret within it._

Yugi then drew her card which was the right leg of the forbidden one and thought, _This card isn't going to do it, it won't even make a dent in Saggi's attack points._ Yugi then looked at her hand and saw she had Sangan she then played the card facedown in defensive position she then ended her turn.

Kaiba then drew his card and said, "Dark light attack." Yugi's Sangan was destroyed as Kaiba laughed. Joey said, "Hang in there Yug." Two more turns passed and Kaiba destroyed his Battle Steer and Torike.

Kaiba then said, "You're not doing any better than the old man did. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Yugi then said, "My grandpa is a better man and duelist then you'll ever be. He trusted me with his deck and I can feel his heart in it. I doubt you can even trust your cards Seto Kaiba."

Yugi then drew her card and said, "And my trust and faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight." Yugi summoned it in attack mode and then said, "Attack Saggi the Dark Clown." Yugi's Gaia the Fierce Knight destroyed Kaiba's Dark Clown and reduced his lifepoints to 1300. Yugi then said, "Make your move."

Kaiba then said, "This duel will be over sooner than you think." Kaiba then drew a card and said, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon." As his Blue Eyes White Dragon materialized Joey stated, "That's impossible. We all saw Kaiba tear that card in half."

Kaiba laughed, "Surprised? Did you think your Grandfather was the only one with to possess a blue eyes white dragon? White light attack." Kaiba's dragon destroyed Yugi's Gaia the Fierce Knight and dropped her lifepoints to 900.

Kaiba said, "Faith or no faith you will fall before my superior monsters. Faith is for losers like your grandfather." More turns passed and Kaiba destroyed Yugi's horn imp and beaver warrior. Kaiba then said, "There isn't a card in your deck that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon so what hope do you have against two?"

Yugi could swear that she could hear her grandfather saying, "Don't give up Yugi." Yugi then said, "I refuse to give up. I play swords of revealing light. Which stops your monsters from attacking for three whole turns."

Kaiba then said, "How desperate. What good will a three turn delay do you?" Yugi then thought, _It's possible that Kaiba's right. The only good card I've got in my hand is Rude Kaiser and the other cards looked like a bunch of pieces._

Yugi could hear her grandfather again saying, "For someone who claims to have faith you're giving up to easily. Listen sometimes the cards are like a puzzle and you must put all their pieces in their proper place."

Yugi could hear herself in her mind saying, "Like when I solved the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi's grandpa replied, "Exactly each piece helps build a greater entity. Like the pieces of a puzzle Yugi."

As his voice faded away Yugi thought, _Like the pieces of a puzzle. Wait a minute I remember Grandpa telling me about a monster like this before._

Yugi then flashed back to when she was learning to play Duel Monsters. Yugi's grandfather was behind the counter as Yugi leaned on the counter and her grandfather said, "In Duel Monsters there is only one unstoppable monster Exodia and he can only be summoned by gathering all five parts. A feat to this day has never been accomplished."

Back in the present Kaiba said, "Quit your stalling Yugi or you will forfeit the match." Yugi then said, "I never would forfeit a match." Yugi then drew the card that was the right arm of the forbidden one.

She must have been excited because Kaiba said, "Draw any card you like it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for two more turns but my new monster is under no such spell. The Judge Man with an attack power of 2200."

Kaiba destroyed Yugi's facedown Rude Kaiser but her lifepoints stayed the same. Yugi then drew her favorite card The Dark Magician and thought, _I can destroy Kaiba's Judge Man but as soon as his dragons are free it won't stand a chance. I need to take this chance though or I'm as good as finished._

Yugi said, "Dark Magician. Attack." Yugi's Dark Magician appeared and destroyed Kaiba's Judge Man which dropped his lifepoints down to towards the. Yugi then said, "Your Judge Man falls." Kaiba then said, "A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn. My next card is the third Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now attack my dragon."

Yugi's Dark Magician was destroyed and her lifepoints dropped to 400. Kaiba asked, "How's your faith now Yugi? On my next turn all three dragons are free to attack. This game is over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue Eyes White Dragons. It's over Yugi you were never a match for me."

Yugi then realized, _The only reason that Kaiba wanted grandpa's card was so it couldn't be used against him._ Joey then shouted, "Don't listen to him Yugi." Yugi pushed her hair out of her eyes and thought, _I've got to draw the last piece of Exodia it's the only way. I've got to do the impossible and draw the final piece of Exodia._

As Yugi put her hand towards the deck it was like it sensed her doubt and moved away from her. Yugi then said, "The deck it senses my doubt. Don't lose focus Yugi don't lose faith. Concentrate."

Yugi then looked at her hand and saw her mark of friendship that her friends had and could see them right in front of her. Tea said, "You can do it Yugi." Tristan saying, "Yugi you need to believe in yourself." And Joey stating, "You can do it. Just kick Kaiba's butt."

Yugi drew her card and Kaiba said, "Draw your last pathetic card so I can finish it Yugi." Yugi replied, "My grandpa's deck doesn't contain any pathetic cards but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia." Yugi then showed Kaiba the Exodia head and Kaiba recoiled in horror and said, "Exodia. It's not possible nobody's ever been able to summon him."

Yugi put all five cards on the screen in front of her and said, "I've got all five pieces assembled. All the pieces of the puzzle." Exodia then materialized on the field and Yugi said, "Exodia obliterate."

Exodia destroyed Kaiba's three dragons and his lifepoints dropped down to 0. Kaiba then said, "But how could I lose to her?" Joey cheered, "Way to go Yugi." Kaiba's little brother Mokuba said, "This can't be my brother never loses."

Yugi then said, "You lost because you only play for power. But if you truly want to know open your mind." Yugi then mindcrushed Kaiba and said, "Now you'll be able to see the truth." Kaiba then fell to his knees separated from the evil had surrounded him for so long.

 **Next Time:** With her victory over Seto Kaiba already giving her a reputation Yugi is sent a mysterious package by the creator of Duel Monsters Maximillion Pegasus who has nothing good planned for her.

 **A/N** Until next time. NO FLAMES please. Spare a minute and leave me a review. Peace.


	2. The Duel Monsters Creator

**Summary:** Yugi Muto was a normal girl who just happened to have the Millennium Puzzle and loved to Play Duel Monsters. But then the creator of Duel Monsters stole her grandfather's soul and forced her to compete in his tournament. So Yugi and her friends went to Duelist Kingdom and despite everything against her Yugi finds the strength to fight.

 **A/N** Second chapter is going up. Hope you enjoy it and as soon as the fourth chapter is done the third chapter is going up.

Duelist Kingdom

Chapter 2

It was the day after Yugi defeated Seto Kaiba and it seemed that he disappeared after his defeat and instead of dueling Yugi was watching Joey and Tea duel. As they dueled Tristan said, "Joey make a move already."

Joey then grabbed one of his cards and said, "Kay. Here you go tough guy my Rock Ogre's gonna rock your block off." Tea then said, "Hmm," as she flipped over her Happy Lover card. Joey said, "Yeah Tea. Like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy. Give it up!" As Joey laughed thinking he had won the duel Tea said, "Guess I don't stand a chance unless I use the Breath of Light card."

Joey then said, "Huh?" He then turned to Yugi and said, "Can she do that?" Yugi nodded and said, "Definitely. The Breath of Light card is one of the most power cards to use against rock type monsters as it reduces them to ruble." Joey was shocked as Tea said, "That brings your lifepoints down to zero Joey. Once again you lose and I rock." Tristan then said, "You stink at this game."

Later that day Yugi and Joey where hanging out. Yugi was sitting on the lower bar while Joey had his arms crossed and was leaning against it. Joey suddenly said, "Tristan's right Yugi I do stink. I couldn't win at Duel Monsters to save my life. What is it Yugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doing wrong."

Yugi then jumped down from the bar she was sitting on and said, "Well let me take a look at your deck and we'll go from there." As Joey went in his pocket he said, "Huh? Kay." He then handed Yugi his deck and said, "Here you go."

Yugi said, "Thanks Joe." She then started going through his cards and Joey said, "Power house lineup don't ya think?" Yugi replied, "No one is going to be able with these cards Joey. Your deck has nothing but monsters cards in it."

Joey replied, "You got it. I packed it with every butt kicking monster I could find." Yugi the pushed her bangs out of her eyes and said, "But Joey that's not how the game works. Duel Monsters is all about combining your monsters with magic cards. If you don't your monsters will get crushed every time." Joey then ran forward and grabbed Yugi by her shoulders and said, "Huh? See that's the kind of stuff I need to know. Yugi you got to help me learn more."

Walking up to the Kame Gameshop Yugi said, "My grandpa is the true game master in the family. I bet he can help you more than I can." As they walked in Solomon Muto was hanging up a poster for the Duel Monsters Regional Championship. Yugi then said, "Hey grandpa I brought you somebody to train to play Duel Monsters." As Joey and Yugi walked over to Solomon Muto he looked over and said, "Huh student?"

Joey said, "I was hoping since you know more about Duel Monsters than anybody that maybe you'd teach me?" Yugi's grandpa replied, "Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game." Joey replied, "Yeah tell me about it. Tea beat me three games in a row." Yugi then corrected Joey saying, "Hate to burst your bubble Joey but Tea actually beat you five games in a row."

Shocked Joey said, "Five!? Ah man." He then looked at the Duel Monsters poster and Solomon said, "Hmm. Yes I could teach you to be a great tournament duelists. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights with rigorous training." Joey replied, "Piece of cake." Solomon replied, "With an attitude like that training you might not be worth my effort." Joey looked mortified at the thought and Yugi said, "Nicely done Joey. Now he might not train you to be a duelist."

Joey then bowed down in front of Yugi and said, "Please Yugi help me convince him. I will work hard I promise." She then said, "Look Joey looks like training you is even to hard for my grandfather." Mr. Muto stated, "It's not impossible." Joey looked up and said, "Huh you mean that Gramps?" Yugi then looked at Joey and said, "Joey my grandpa already said he can't do it and if he can't do it then he can't."

Solomon winked at Yugi and said, "I never said I couldn't do it. But if I agree you most work hard." Joey said, "I'll do anything. I promise I promise." Solomon looked down at him and said, "Hmm. Fine then we'll start your training immediately my young friend. And believe me under my teaching you will learn." He cracked his fingers and said, "Now can you name the most powerful duel monster?" Joey said, "No." "Can you name the weakest?" Joey replied, "No." Solomon said, "You do know what a trap card is don't you?" Joey stated, "Kind of. I have no idea."

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

A few weeks later Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan we're watching the Duel Monsters championship on the TV and Yugi's house. The announcer on the television said, "Good evening duel fans and our ten million fans at home. Welcome to the Duel Monsters duel dome where tonight the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided. Of the two hundred duelist that have competed in this marathon tournament only two competitors remain. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood the bug brawler. And for his opponent the number one ranked Rex Raptor Dino duelists."

Joey then said, "Bug boy versus dinosaur breath. What kind of match is that? It should've been me out there." Tea said, "I know you've been training for weeks but those guys are in a whole nother league. You just aren't ready yet."

Joey replied, "Sure thing rub it in Tea." Yugi then said, "On top of that you're so exhausted that you can barely keep your eyes open." As Joey started to snore Yugi continued saying, "I think that Grandpa might be pushing him to hard with his lessons to teach him Duel Monsters."

Tristan then said, "You see it's true what they say. You snooze you lose." Joey then woke up and Tea laughed and Joey said, "I must have been nuts to ever think I could win this crazy game." Yugi's grandpa then walked in holding a package saying, "Time for your next lesson." Joey looked at Yugi's grandpa and said, "What were not done?" Yugi's grandpa replied, "Not be a long shot you slacker."

Joey grumbled and Yugi's grandpa said, "Now quit your winning Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard but you're really coming along as a duelists. And I'm quite proud of you." Joey had tears in his eyes as he said, "Gramps." He then went to hug Solomon Muto but he had turned to his Granddaughter and said, "Oh by the way Yugi," Joey went crashing to the floor and Solomon continued, "This package came for you."

Yugi said, "Why would I have a package? I haven't ordered anything online." Solomon replied "I don't know. It just came in the mail." He then handed the package to Yugi and she said, "It's from Industrial Illusion." Joey then got up and said, "Industrial Illusions. That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters cards. Why the heck would they be sending a package to you Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged and said, "No idea but maybe they heard of my defeat of the world champion. It wasn't an official match but because I defeated him he dropped out of the regionals." Tea then, "You mean Kaiba?" Yugi nodded and said, "Yup. I mean I didn't mean to defeat him as badly as I did but I was willing to anything to save my Grandpa's reputation as a duelist."

Joey said, "Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache." Tristan then said, "Woah guys. Raptor just stomped Weevil." Joey said, "Yugi these guys any good?"

Yugi replied, "Oh yeah. Weevil is an expert strategist who uses an array of magic cards to make his bug type monsters stronger. While Rex specializes in his Dinosaurs with he uses to their power to overwhelm his opponents." Joey then said, "Itsy bitsy bugs versus dueling dinosaurs? Raptor has this one in the bag." Yugi replied, "I wouldn't count Weevil out just yet Joey. It doesn't just count on the power the card has but how the duelists uses it."

The four friends and Yugi's grandpa then started the watch the duel more carefully. Rex then said, "Alright Weevil. Consider yourself Dinosaur chow." He played a card in attack mode and the announcer said, "Oh and Raptor plays the most powerful card in his deck. The terrible Two-Headed King Rex. Looks like this match could be over right here right now." The duel then went on a commercial break and when it went back to the duel the announcer said, "We're back monster fans. And with the Two-Headed King Rex in play it looks like this duel is done." Rex then said, "Your move." Weevil laughed, "And all I have in this weak little bug." "Weevil Underwood counters with the Basic Insect card." Joey stated, "He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? The place will be covered in bug guts." Yugi replied, "I think that Weevil has something planned for Rex to win the match. But let's watch and see if he's going to do what I think he is."

Rex the called out, "Two-Headed King Rex let's take this championship. Stomp him." As Weevils monster was going to be attacked he laughed, "You've attacked your way into my trap. But then how could your tiny Dinosaur brain know that when an enemy attacks my vortex activates?" Rex said, "Oh now it's a trap card."

Weevil said, "Which traps your King Rex in its in unescapable embrace." The vortex then formed around the Two-Headed King Rex and Raptor called out, "No my King Rex!" Weevil then said, "And while he's trapped there I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him armor with laser cannons." The armor then formed on Weevil Basic Insect and Weevil said, "Not such a weak little bug after all? ATTACK!"

Weevil's monster then attacked and destroyed Rex Raptor's Two-Headed King Rex and Weevil said, "And King Rex is extinct." Rex was angered and he said, "Beaten by a bug." The announcer then said, "And a stunning upset by Weevil Underwood out newest champion!" Joey then said, "Man King Rex squashed by an insect."

The announcer then continued, "And now a very special honor for our newest champion. Here to present the Duel Monsters Championship trophy the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions. Ladies and Gentleman and fellow duelists Mister Maximillion Pegasus."

Pegasus then came up and walked over to Weevil and said, "Congratulation's." Weevil took his trophy and said, "Uh thank you." Pegasus then said, "And as Regional Champion I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament that I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom."

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

After announcing his tournament Pegasus was in his limo and one of his workers said, "Mr. Pegasus with the announcement you made we'll have thousands of duelists flocking to Duelist Kingdom."

Pegasus agreed, "Yes an event such as this will hopefully attract those who acquire the Millennium Items I seek. Which reminds me." Pegasus' worker then said, "The package was delivered to the girl just as you ordered sir."

Pegasus replied, "Excellent."

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

At the Kame Gameshop Yugi's grandpa replied, "With all the excitement of the championships you forgot to open your package Yugi." Yugi put the package in her lap and said, "I wonder what it is?"

Yugi opened it and Tea said, "Some kind of glove." Joey said, "And stars." Tristan then said, "Maybe there's an explanation on the video." As Yugi grabbed the video tape and Joey said, "Pop it in and check it out."

Yugi nodded and said, "Definitely a good idea." Yugi put the video tape in and to her surprise it was Maximillion Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters who was contacting her. Pegasus said, "Greetings little Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus." Joey then said, "Pegasus." Tea then added, "We just saw him on TV." Yugi's grandfather then said, "The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi. Pegasus then continued, "I have heard some terribly interesting things about you Yugi." Yugi then said, "What?" "Your impressive defeat over Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much. I decided to investigate your incredible dueling skills personally. Right here right now. We will hold a special duel we'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when time is up the player with the highest lifepoints will me the winner. Are you ready?"

Joey said, "He can't expect you to fight a duel against a video tape?" Tristan said, "That's crazy." Pegasus then thought, _No it's magic._ Pegasus then taped into the power of his Millennium Eye and brought Yugi and himself to the shadow realm.

Yugi looked behind her and said, "The rooms gone dark and cold and the others aren't moving. Where are we Pegasus? Where have you done to my?" Pegasus replied, "We are no longer in the world you know. But I will return you. After our game."

Yugi turned back to the television and said, "We'll then get ready because it's time to duel." The Millennium Puzzle then started to glow and Yugi called out, "YuGiOh!" And she changed places as the 5,000 year old Pharaoh took her place with dueling Pegasus.

The Pharaoh then said, "Well then let's start this duel. Start the clock and take your turn." Pegasus said, "Certainly. Let's begin." The clock then started to countdown and Pegasus played a magic or trap card down and said, "Nervous Yugi-Girl you should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before."

Yugi then drew a card and said, "You may not be like anybody I have faced before." Pegasus said, "I assure you that I am good." "But I will beat you and free my friends." Yugi held a card up to play when Pegasus taped into the power of his Millennium Eye and said, "You won't beat anybody with that dragon card."

Yugi was shocked and said, "How." Pegasus said, "I told you, you never faced anybody like me before. I know ever move you'll make before you can even make it. Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage wouldn't you say?" Yugi replied, "Maybe I does but you shouldn't count me out yet."

"For example I can anticipate your next move and counter it with the dragon capture jar. It will draw the Koumori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast. Trapped never to be used against me." Yugi then thought, _This is insane. How can he see my cards when I haven't played it? Maybe he's physic? No I can't believe that. I just have to stay focused on my game and see if I can figure out his secret._

Pegasus then said, "This dark dimension were in is known as the shadow realm. A mystical place where monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible." Yugi then said, "But what you're telling me isn't possible."

Pegasus then said, "Tell me Yugi do you believe there is magic in these cards?" Yugi replied, "Shouldn't you know as you invented the game of Duel Monsters?" Pegasus replied, "What if I told you I didn't." Yugi said, "What are you saying?" "In ancient times the Egyptians called this the shadow game powerful Pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions. Just as were doing now. But now with cards they battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful the Egyptian lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"Cool story Pegasus but I have a hard time believing it." Pegasus then said, "Tell that to my Dragon Piper. As his flute of resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon but puts him under my control." Yugi said, "I've got to counter. Silver Fang!" The Koumori Dragon attacked Yugi's Silver Fang and brought down her lifepoints down to 1500.

Pegasus said, "Ha. As you see Yugi these monsters are very real. And also quite dangerous." Pegasus then laughed and then continued, "Ah Yugi-Girl you really are quite entertaining the way you scowl and sneer so defiant and yet helpless and completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle." "What are you taking about Pegasus?"

"5,000 years ago a powerful Pharaoh looked the magic of the Shadow Games away." Yugi then said, "Why are you telling me this?" "The Pharaoh captured these vast energies with the mystical Millennium Items." Yugi replied, "Seven items? And you think that my puzzle is one of them." Pegasus replied, "Yes and there are mystical energies locked within it that could change your life forever. If you only knew how to unleash it."

"What's the point of telling me this Pegasus?" Pegasus replied, "Why? Simply because I need you to know but perhaps I have said to much. And since the clock is ticking in purpose we resume play of our little duel." Yugi thought, _He's right and I still have no idea on how he knew what card I was going to play._

Pegasus moved his hair that covered his Millennium Eye and saw the Zombie Warrior that was in Yugi's hand. Yugi thought, _Maybe my Zombie Warrior will work…Wait a minute maybe that weird eye is letting him read my cards. So my best bet would be to draw a card from my deck and played it directly onto the field._

Pegasus then said, "I already know that you plan the Zombie Warrior and I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead." Yugi said, "Not this time Pegasus. I saw through your strategy and played a card that even I don't know. My next card is The Dark Magician."

Pegasus then said, "Oh a big scary Dark Magician." Yugi said, "Mock me all you want to. But don't underestimate the power that my deck contains. As it will destroy that dragon." Pegasus said, "Go right ahead if you think it will help." Yugi replied, "It will do more than that as it will bring me closer to rescuing my friends from this place."

"If it can do all that go ahead and play it." Yugi then called out, "Dark Magician. Attack the Koumori Dragon." Pegasus laughed as his lifepoints were brought down to 1200. He then said, "Nicely played. But by using your Dark Magician you let me manipulate you once again. BY playing that one card you have ensured my victory."

"It's not possible for you to say that." Pegasus said, "We shall see Yugi. Oh a very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage." Yugi stated, "That's a card I've never seen before. But my Dark Magician is one of the strongest magic cards in the game but you would know that." "But how will he fare once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare Eye of Illusion."

Yugi then called out, "Attack Dark Magician with Dark Magic Attack." Yugi's monster attacked but the effect was unseen because of the Eye of Illusion. Yugi then looked and saw her Dark Magician was still there as was Pegasus' monster. "How is that possible? His Mage should have been destroyed by my attack."

With 5 minutes left on the clock Yugi had to think fast or she would lose the duel. Yugi then thought, _I may be up by 300 lifepoints but I feel like it is because Pegasus it toying with me. I need to think fast._

Yugi drew a card and said, "I attack with the Celtic Guardian. This warrior will take care of Faceless Mage with a swipe of his sword." Pegasus replied, "True your guardian is mighty but once again you have underestimated the power of my Eye of Illusion." Yugi then called out, "NO! My guardian."

Not lifepoints down to 400. "But that's not possible that card doesn't have a dark magic attack." _Unless…Of course the Eye of Illusion made me think that I hadn't lost my Dark Magician when really he was on Pegasus' side._

Pegasus then said, "Well Yugi our time together is nearly up and as I have more lifepoints than you it seems that I am the victor." With only 9 seconds left Yugi had to work fast and said, "Not exactly I can defeat you Pegasus. And it seems to me that you left your Faceless Mage open to a direct assault. Summoned Skull. Lightning Strike!" Yugi's monster got close but unfortunately time ran out before her attack landed.

Pegasus then said, "Hmm. Well we've run out of time. But how close was that if you had been able to complete that attack I would have lost. But I didn't. Did I? I have taken a measure of your talents this day Yugi Muto. And when next we duel we shall play for far higher stakes."

Yugi replied, "I done playing games with you Pegasus." Pegasus then said, "You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter but I'm not. For I two possess one of the Millennium Items. The all-powerful Millennium Eye."

Yugi replied, "The Millennium Eye. I should have guessed." Pegasus replied, "That's right Yugi-Girl and know I'll show you the true extant of its magic." He then used the Millennium Eye to extract her Grandfather's soul.

Pegasus then said, "I found that given the proper incentive anyone can be made to play my game. Yes Yugi we will duel again. How else will you win back your Grandpa's soul?" Yugi's grandpa was then in the television calling out, "Yugi!" Everyone was back from the shadow realm and the real Yugi took her place again and grabbed the TV saying, Grandpa! Grandpa! Gramps!"

 **Next Time:** Pegasus has stolen Yugi's grandfather's soul and she has no choice but to journey to his island and compete in the Duelist Kingdom. But luckily she isn't alone her best friends are with her all the way.

 **A/N** Until Next Time. I will be posting either next Saturday or Sunday. With the third chapter. Until Then leave a review. Thanks to all those who have favorited and followed. Bye.


	3. Invite To Duelist Kingdom

**Summary:** Yugi Muto was a normal girl who just happened to have the Millennium Puzzle and loved to Play Duel Monsters. But then the creator of Duel Monsters stole her grandfather's soul and forced her to compete in his tournament. So Yugi and her friends went to Duelist Kingdom and despite everything against her Yugi finds the strength to fight.

 **A/N** Third chapter is going up. Hope you enjoy it.

Duelist Kingdom

Chapter 3

Standing on the roof of Domino High School Yugi thought, _How this even happen? One minute it was normal and I was hanging out with my best friends and Grandpa and then Pegasus suddenly shows up to duel me. But if it only ended there he somehow used the power of his Millennium Eye to capture my Grandpa's soul but I know one thing for sure I will get him back no matter what._

Unknown to Yugi her friend Joey was about to get news about his younger sister Serenity. Joey was in his apartment when he held up the video tape he received and said, "Huh? I wonder who this is from." He put it in his TV and his younger sister Serenity came up and said, "Hey there big brother how've you been? I really miss you." "Serenity." Serenity laughed, "I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forgot the day Mom took me to live with her. I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face it seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you one more time before well you understand. Buh Bye brother. So long. Take care Joey."

The video then went out and Joey replied, "Serenity." When Yugi returned home it was dark out and there was an envelope in between the door and the frame and she grabbed it saying, "What is this?" She then looked it over and said, "It's from Pegasus." She then grabbed one of the cards and stated, "I'm being invited to Duelist Kingdom."

The next day in school Yugi had the cards out on the desk and Tea said, "A tournament at Duelist Kingdom? Isn't that an island?" Joey then said, "So that's where Pegasus is keeping your Grandpa?" Yugi shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I mean it's possible but I won't know unless I'm in the tournament and the boat leaves in two days."

Tea replied, "But you can't go. It could be dangerous." Yugi replied, "Tea I don't have a choice. It's the only way that I can save my grandpa." Tristan then said, "I still can't believe it. Pegasus used some weird spell to seal your grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you. Forcing you to duel in the tournament."

Joey then said, "Right. And without invitations we can't even go with you. I wish we could help you pal." Tea then stated, "This is bad." Tristan then grabbed one of the cards and said, "Hey Yugi. Check this out. According to this card the tournament winner takes the grand price of three thousand dollars."

Joey whispered, "Three mill." Yugi replied, "Tristan how can I care about money at a time like this?" Joey then said, "Hey give me that," he then took the card, "ah three million in cold cash." Yugi then said, "But apparently Joey is interested.

When it was near dark Joey was sitting on the roof of Domino High School when Yugi walked onto the roof and said, "Joey what are doing here?" Joey said, "Hmm?" "What's up with you Joe? You're not acting like yourself."

Joey replied, "Ah nothing. I'm just thinking about a whole lot of stuff. Yugi you do know that I care about your Gramps right? I mean he thought me about the heart of the cards." Yugi replied, "I know you do Joey." Joey said, "I mean it. One way or another I'll help you beat Pegasus." Yugi said, "It's mean a whole lot to me that you want to help Joey. I'm so glad were friends."

Joey asked, "Remember the first time we met?" Yugi nodded from her spot next to him and said, "It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle it was originally found in Egyptian ruins and because I solved it. My gramps gave it to me and dared me to solve it because he wanted to see if I could. As soon as I touched it I knew it was special and when I was on the last piece I made a wish on the puzzle. I think it came through for me because I soon met you and Tristan. But you didn't act like my friends that's for sure."

Joey said, "You mean how we were playing keep away with the Millennium Puzzle? It was for you Yug. We just wanted to toughen you up so you could stand up to the real bullies. We were only teasing you." Yugi said, "Teasing me? You through a piece of my puzzle into the river and I was the one who stood up for you when the bully picked on you and Tristan." Joey replied, "He was a mean one alright. You stood up for us Yugi. And I'll never forget that because of you we got that moron expelled and Tristan and I learned what is was like to have a true friend."

"And you got the piece of the Millennium Puzzle back from the river and I was able it back together." Joey then said, "The truth to the matter is you're the best friend I've ever had." Yugi smiled and said, "Same goes for me. I just wish you could come with me to save my grandpa." Joey stated, "Don't worry. Somehow someway I promise we'll do it together." Yugi then said, "But how are you going to do it without an invitation?"

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

Two days passed quickly and it was finally time for the boat to leave for Duelist Kingdom and Yugi was waiting in line to board the boat. A men with hair like an antenna said, "Attention all duelists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win it all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now then duelists cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom."

One by one the duelists boarded the boat and then somebody said, "Hey you there get out of here. Only official contestants are allowed on board." Yugi then heard Joey said, "How do you know I'm not official?"

One of the guards said, "Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches." Seeing that it was Joey, Yugi got out of line and said, "Joey. I guess he was trying to sneak on board." As the guards said, "Stop your struggling. We're going to have to throw you out."

Joey replied, "No way. I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel." Yugi ran over and said, "Let him go. He's with me you've gotta let him in." "Hey Yugi." Yugi then said, "Joey what are you doing?" "Did you really think I was gonna let you do this on your own? Come on help me out." Yugi then said, "Please I need him to help me with this tournament."

Unknown to Yugi and Joey their other best friends Tea and Tristan were also sneaking on. Tea said, "Their distracted. Let's go." Tristan whispered, "Right." The two of them then snuck on

Back with Joey and Yugi she said, "I really need him I'm telling you the truth." One of the guards then said, "Only people with a star chip are allowed on board. There are no exceptions understand?" "But Joey why didn't you tell them that you have a star chip?"

Joey said, "I do?" "Of course." Joey then held out his hand as Yugi put a star chip in his hand and said, "According to this card. A star chip is proof that one is a duelists." The guard then said, "Hmmm. That may be but all participants are given two star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage."

"I'd rather be at a so called disadvantage then be without my best friend at Duelist Kingdom." One of the guards then said, "What do we do? The other guard then dialed a number and said, "Mr. Pegasus. We've got a problem sir."

As a box was raised Tea fell into Tristan and said, "Woah." Tristan replied, "Shh." "Don't use shush me Tristan." Tristan said, "Quiet down." The boat then took off and as Joey and Yugi leaned against the side Yugi said, "I'm glad that you were able to get on to be able to duel Joey." "Only because you sacrificed one of your star chips for me."

As Mai Valentine walked on the ship she heard Joey say, "But if any of the other player find out that we only have on star chip each they could try and take advantage of us." Yugi then replied, "Then don't go announcing that."

"Kind of exciting isn't it Yugi." "Definitely." Mai then said, "What do we have here?" Yugi and Joey looked over and Mai said, "So you're the Yugi kid everybody's talking about. Huh? But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous for that ya'know." "Thanks for that."

Joey said, "Hey miss I'm a really good friend of Yugi the master duelist in fact…" Mai then said, "Look you've either a champ or a chump. Cut this guy loose he's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games."

Joey then stupidly said, "Please crush me." As Mai walked away she said, "I'll crush you all eventually. The name's Mai." From where Tea and Tristan were hiding she said, "How arrogant. There's nobody better at playing Duel Monsters then Yugi." Tristan then said, "Shh. Quiet they'll hear you." Tea replied, "I don't care. She's still the best."

Inside the boat Joey started a big commotion about the rooms by saying, "Hey is this a joke or what? This is a luxury cruiser. I know you got better rooms somewhere." One of the guards that caught Joey trying to sneak on came over and said, "You again. We cut you a break and now you're causing more trouble? Do you wanna get thrown out of here?"

Weevil then walked in and said, "Huh? Hey aren't you that kid Yugi?" Yugi replied, "Yeah. And you're…" Joey then said, "Weevil and Rex the dino duelist." Rex said, "Hmph. You're wasting your time with those guys. They only give private rooms to finalists from the last championship. Like us."

Yugi then said, "Congratulations on the regional win Weevil." Weevil replied, "It was nothing." Rex said, "Yeah I went easy on him. That time." Joey said, "Well this time Yugi and I are going to take the tournament. Right Yugi?"

Weevil said, "To tell you the truth winning the last championship didn't really feel like much. Guess I can't call myself the champion until I beat the duelist that beat Kaiba. But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the big tournament Yugi. Frankly I look forward to it." "Me two Weevil."

Rex said, "I look forward to some dino demolition." Weevil then said, "Let me tell you a little secret. It's something none of the other duelists know yet." "I don't think I want to know then. That's cheating." "The other duelists will find out soon enough. But there are new rules on the island that require more strategy."

Rex stated, "Rules are for wimps. In dueling you either smash you opponent or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other." Joey replied, "Strength is good but you also need to combine them with other types of cards." Rex replied, "Who asked you? Stay out of my way or I'll stomp you like everybody else."

"We'll see stomps who when we get to the island." Weevil said, "Ignore him. Let's stomp out the competition." Joey replied, "What do you mean?" Weevil replied, "Check out those chumps. There already trading. Players are swapping cards and strengthening their decks getting ready for the big tournament. It's also a good way to get a feel for your opponent's cards."

Yugi then thought, _I bet this is how Weevil gets an insight for his opponent's cards. But that could help me find a way to defeat him when I finally duel him._ Joey was over with the other players swapping cards and was saying, "Woah strong cards. Wanna trade? How about you? Anybody? Help me out here?" Yugi then said, "Well I guess Joey is trying to swap some of his cards for new ones."

Weevil then said, "If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck you've got to be pretty desperate." Weevil then started to walk away and continued saying, "I'll catch you on the flip side."

XxX Duelist Kingdom XxX

Back with Tea and Tristan where Tea had gotten up from the cold and Tristan said, "Hey Tea. Stay down or we're busted." Tea replied, "It's freezing out here. I can't sit still." Tristan laughed, "In another few hours the sun will rise." "That's not funny Tristan."

As they got down a kid that they went to school with named Bakura walked out and Tea said, "Look. Isn't that Bakura?" Tristan replied, "Bakura? You mean Bakura from school?" Tea replied, "I wonder what he's doing here?" "Uh I guess he's in the tournament."

Back with Yugi she was drinking one of her Gatorade's she brought in the flavor Green Apple when Joey walked over and said, "Yugi I got some good card trading in." Yugi replied, "Let me take a look Joe." Joey showed them to her and Yugi replied, "Salmandra, Kunai With Chain, Shield and Sword, and Baby Dragon. Nice cards Joey. With these new magic cards in your deck along with the monsters it will really improve your chances for winning."

Joey said, "Alright so now I'm ready to win every duel I play." Yugi laughed, "It's going to be more complicated than that Joey." Yugi then opened the container that held her cards and said, "Here Joey take this one. It's called the Time Wizard and can be very useful in a tight spot as it can turn the clock forward 1,000 years."

Joey replied, "Thanks I'll take it. I can't get over how you're always helping me out." Weevil then said, "Ah we meet again." Yugi replied, "It's you again Weevil." Once Weevil was near the railing he said, "Ah the evening winds sure feel nice. So did you trade for any good cards Yugi?" Yugi shook her head and said, "No I decided that I was going to stick with my Grandpa's cards to duel with in the tournament." Weevil said, "I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba right? Those are the strongest cards of them all." Yugi replied "And also one of the most rare cards."

Weevil said, "Could I possibly see those legendary cards?" Yugi got them out and said, "I don't see why not. Just be careful and give them right back." Weevil took the cards and said, "So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything. Until this moment."

Weevil then walked back to the balcony and said, "Say goodbye to Exodia!" He then threw the cards in the ocean and started to walk away and laughed, "Now there's nobody who can challenge me." Joey said, "Why you." Joey started to go after him when Yugi said, "My Exodia cards. My Grandpa gave me those." Joey then said, "I'll get um." He then jumped in the ocean and Yugi said, "No Joey. Don't risk it. Joey where are you!?" Joey head then popped up out of the water and he said, "I promise you. I'll get them Yugi." "They aren't worth your life Joey!"

"Don't worry Yugi," Joey then grabbed the one floating by, "Look there I got one." "JOEY JUST GET BACK ON THE SHIP!" Joey replied, "No way. At least this time there's something I can do to help someone I care about. Current sure is strong though. It's hard to fight. But if I punk out now whose gonna help my sister Serenity?"

Joey grabbed the second card and said, "Just three more now." Then a wave came and pulled Joey under and Yugi jumped in without a second thought saying, "Joey!" She then swam over to Joey and said, "Hang on Joey!" Joey then said, "Yugi just three more." He then went under for a second time and Yugi followed him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

When they reached the surface Tea called out, "Yugi!" Tristan said, "Are you okay?" They then threw down a rope ladder and Tea said, "Grab a hold." Yugi then called out, "Tea! Tristan!" Once they were back on the ship Yugi said, "That was to close for comfort. I'm sure glad that you guys snuck on board."

Tea said, "We're a team. We all stick together." Tristan said, "We'll always watch your back." Yugi said, "Thanks so much guys. It means so much to me." Joey then said, "I'm sorry Yugi. I failed. I only got two of your cards." "I rather have you and my best friends then have Exodia." Joey replied, "It's not okay. It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister Serenity."

Yugi replied, "Your sister Serenity?" Tea stated, "Really? You have a sister Joey." "Our parent divorced years ago when we were kids. She lives far away with my mother. My sisters had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually she'll go blind"

Yugi replied, "I had no idea Joey. I'm so sorry." Joey replied, "Thanks Yug. She sent me a message the doctor's told us that the time has come. Soon her eyes will be impossible to repair even with surgery. But there are specialists who could perform an operation now before it's to late. They could save her eyesight but there's no way I could pay for the operation. I have to win for her. Winning in the Duelist Kingdom and getting the prize money is the only way I can help Serenity."

As the sun rose Yugi said, "We're both going to do our best to win. You for your sister and me for my Gramps." Tea said, "That's right. We'll do this together." Tristan replied, "Look the island." Yugi said, "That's where Pegasus is and where Duelist Kingdom is being held. I will duel Pegasus and save Grandpa. I have to."

 _ **A/N sorry this is up so late. I've got so busy lately had no time at all to update but here it is. Thanks to everybody for being so patient with me. So thanks for all the follows and favorites. Hope you enjoy it. Until next Saturday or Sunday.**_

Next Time: Duelist Kingdom Begins part 1: The Insect Duelists Plan- The tournament has started and Yugi has her first duel against Weevil Underwood but she defeat the regional champion in her first duel ever in a tournament


End file.
